It's Not Over, as Long as I'm Still Here
by Thedragontamer360
Summary: (This takes place after 'Promise of Reunion') A pair of twins and their mother visit the Guertena Art Exhibit. But they get trapped in the fabricated world in the process. They try to escape from the gallery as they meet a friend. But their new friend may have a vendetta against them. Or could they be mistaken?
1. The First Enter After Years of Wait

**Heyo guys! I know it's been a while but I got school exams and assignments. So I heard about this RPG maker and good games that are made. I heard about Ib and played it. Well, what could I say, that game is a masterpiece! So I got the "Promise of Reunion" ending. I wasn't that happy because I really like Mary. So yeah... I decided to make a story about what happens after. Disclaimer: I don't own Ib, It wouldn't good if I did.**

* * *

One spring afternoon, a mother and her two kids were walking to the art museum. The mother had long brown hair and wore a beautiful pink dress with red roses for design. The two kids were twins, a girl and boy. The girl had shoulder length purple hair, wore a white uniform and a green skirt. The boy had brown hair, wore a zipped red jacket and navy blue pants. They had just got dismissed from school, so their mother decided they should hangout for a while.

"Mama, how much longer do we have to walk before we get there?" The girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired!" The boy complained.

"Don't worry, Karyss, we'll get there." Their mother assured them. "Oh, and Marco, you should stop complaining a lot."

"But mom-" Marco stopped his sentence short. _'Never mind...'_

They finally reached the Guertena Art Exhibit. Karyss grabbed Marco's hand and dragged him along with her. They saw many great paintings, even the one their father liked. As they were about to go downstairs something caught Marco's attention.

"Hey Karyss, I don't think we've seen that yet." Marco said as he pointed to the painting he was referring to.

"Okay then let's see!" Karyss and Marco went to the painting. Karyss read the plaque. "Fabricated world."

All the lights shut off. Karyss and Marco quickly searched for their mother. But it seemed that they were the only people in the gallery. They went back to the Fabricated World painting and saw a bit of paint dripping. It changed to read; Come down, you two, i'll show someplace secret.

Marco quickly grabbed Karyss's hand and ran down to try to get themselves out. Much to their dismay, the door won't open. no matter how much force Marco pushes it. He gave up and tried to find another way out. They passed by the Abyss of the Deep painting, and Karyss noticed it was open.

"Marco look!" Karyss pointed. Marco looked.

"It doesn't look safe..." Marco dipped his foot in the painting. It went in with a small splash sound.

"But it's the only way-"

"I know it's the only way! I know!" Marco yelled as he stomped his foot. Karyss jumped and quickly ran behind a nearby wall. Seeing his sister scared out of her wits, Marco calmed down and approached her. "Sorry, being in this mess is making my headache." He reached out his and Karyss grabbed his hand and they went back to the painting.

"S-so... let's go?" Karyss asked, her voice still shaky from the fright earlier.

"Remember, it's our only way to go." They closed their eyes and jumped in.

* * *

Somewhere, in a deep dark place, someone is drawing with a crayon on a piece of paper. A lady in red by their side, for some reason, she was asking them to calm down. But her pleas went unheard. That person just continued furiously drawing. The drawing was of something they wanted, no, something they craved; REVENGE. Revenge for their mother, who had died because of some people who couldn't understand. They had been staying in a room for as long as they can remember. The others would visit, worried about them. Finished with their drawing, they stood up.

"Finally! I finally finished my new maze and plan!" They said.

Are you sure? You say that but throw it away." Red said. A little blue doll came in from the entrance.

"Um... am I disturbing anything? I have news."

"No you aren't, so what's the news?" That person was curious, nothing ever happens so news are new to him.

"Two people came in... and they looked like mama's killers."

"Really!? Then we shall have our revenge!" The person knocked on the wall and put the paper against the wall. "Can you please remake the maze? Oh, and tell the others about the plan."

"We will make mama happy if we do this!" The blue doll jumped for joy.

"We will make her proud. Now, let's prepare!" All of them left and went to prepare.

* * *

 **So guys I hoped you enjoyed this! If you're going to ask all of the "Theys, Theirs, and other plural pronouns are because I don't want to reveal a lot. But don't worry, all shall be revealed. Oh, and if you're going ask what kind of name is 'Karyss', it's my friend's name. Someone asked me to name the girl that. Otherwise, it would've been 'Kristel'.**


	2. An extraordinary place

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, life can be a pain, y'know? Hope you're enjoying this story. Have a nice day and enjoy!**

* * *

Marco and Karyss traversed the empty hall. The dark eerie hall was enough to put Marco in an alarming state. When they reached the end of the hall they saw two vases, one with a pink rose and the other a white rose. Karyss smiled and went to admire the roses.

"These are really pretty!" Karyss exclaimed. She and her mother loved flowers.

"This is it? This is all we get at the end of this long hallway? I knew going down was a bad idea." Marco whispered to himself, frustrated. Noticing this, Karyss got the white rose and handed it to him.

"If you're ever lonely, mad or sad." She sang the song she made for Marco years ago.

"Remember all the friends you have had." He continued, getting the white rose.

"They'll always be there no matter what the cost."

"And pick you up when you feel like you lost." Marco smiled. "Thanks, I needed that."

The two walked back but halfway they noticed on the wall. It was a note written in paint. It read: Return It. They ignored it but then large paint writing appeared everywhere. It read: THIEF. Karyss started to get scared. She ran down the rest of the hallway, dropping her pink rose in the process. Marco picked it up and ran after her. He saw her staring at a blank wall. There was a valuable reason she was shocked at the wall. That is where the exit is supposed to be.

"Marco... Where's the stairs...?" She muttered as he gave the flower back. She looked around and saw a new path to the left. "Was that there before?"

"No..." Marco and Karyss looked at each other. "It's the only other way."

They traversed the labyrinth they got stuck in. They passed through many monsters, cramped spaces, and colorful places. It was one particular hallway, however, that made a significant change to the duo. As Karyss admired the paintings-Marco following close behind- she bumped into something, rather, someone. They both fell to the ground. The person they bumped into was a boy around their age. He had messy white hair, swept to the right to hide his right eye. He wore a white polo, a black vest and black pants. He rubbed his head as Marco helped his sister get up.

"Who are you?" Marco asked. The boy stood up and looked at the two. Smiling, he reached out his hand.

"I'm Brien! You can call me Ben!" Marco shook his hand.

"I'm Karyss, and this is Marco!" Karyss looked behind Ben, toward the rest of the hallway. Marco on the other hand was talking to him.

"Are you guys from the gallery too?" Ben asked with innocent, playful voice and look. Like a child asking his parents for something. As much as it looked cute, Marco found it deceiving, as if he was lying. Marco leered at him which Ben took notice. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, It's nothing." They started walking again. Without Ben noticing, Marco leaned close to Karyss's ear. "Hey, sis."

"What?"

"I don't trust Ben." Karyss raised an eyebrow. "He sounds and acts innocent, a little too innocent and playful. It's as if he's acting."

"C'mon Marco! You're being paranoid." Ben tapped their shoulders.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing. I forgot to ask..." Karyss said as she showed her flower. "Do you have a rose like us?"

"I do!" Ben got a black rose from inside his vest.

"Be sure to keep that safe." Marco said as he got his sister by her arm. "Do you see my point?"

"Not really, no."

They found a room at the end. Inside they saw portraits of ladies and tables full of red-eyed bunnies. Marco and Karyss were cautious towards the portraits, having encountered them a few times before. Ben wasn't though, he just noticed the bunnies and looked at them with fascination.

"These are cute, don't you think? He said, picking one up and showing it to the two. Marco backed away, mumbling how weird and terrifying it was. "Marco doesn't like them."

"He's always like that." He put it back and they went on their way to find a way out.


	3. Betrayal and Hate

As they explored more, they passed by many portraits and sculptures, most of which tried to attack them. There was one room though, it was covered in large stems, blocking anyone from entering. The twins tried to pry off the stems, to no luck. Ben refused to help and refused profusely to enter. Having no luck at trying to enter they went down the rest of the path.

"Ben?" Marco asked.

"What is it?"

"Why didn't you want to enter the stem covered room?"

"I, uh..." Ben's eyes filled with tears. "Before I met you two I saw something really scary there..."

"O-oh." He wiped Ben's tears and they found themselves in a library. Karyss ran around to look at all the books.

"LOOK MARCO! SO MANY BOOKS!" Karyss screamed, loud enough to cause an echo.

"I know I'm not blind."

After all they've been through, they decided to have a quick break in the library. They were in different places, Marco was reading about Guertena, Karyss was reading fantasy books, and Ben was reading a children's book. Marco didn't find anything interesting though, until one page caught his eye.

"What the?" He whispered as he sat on the floor, book on his lap. "Brien (?), Guertena doesn't usually paint real people but this is based of one. He is said to have based this off his brother, who died at a young age." He flipped the page and saw a picture of Ben. 'Oh no...'

"Marco?" He heard Ben coming towards him. He quickly put the book back and stood up. Before Ben could do anything, Marco pinned him against the wall.

"What are you? What do you want from me and my sister?"

"What are you talking about?" Ben's eyes began welling up.

"*sigh* Let's keep this simple, are you with us or against us?" Ben smiled a bit, confident of his answer.

* * *

"Marco! Ben!" Karyss called out. They seemed to have disappeared. Before she could call out once more Ben ran towards her.

"K-Karyss!"

"What is it? Where's Marco?"

"A l-lady in red t-took him!" They ran towards where Ben last saw Marco. Having found nothing, Karyss looked at Ben.

"Ben?" He didn't react. The next thing she knew something was on her face, causing her to faint.

* * *

Marco woke up. He was chained to the wall. He looked around and saw Karyss, in the same situation as he was. She was still asleep so Marco shook her awake. She groggily got up and looked at him.

"*Yawn* Morning already?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Sis! We're chained up!"

"Okay... Wait what?" She tugged on the chain. "How, what, when?"

"So you two are finally awake." From the shadows, they saw Ben come out. He was holding a sharp palette knife. "I have to hand it to you, Marco, you learned my secret pretty quickly."

"Why are you doing this?" Karyss said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Because you two killed my mother!"

"We didn't kill anyone, we swear!" They hugged each other, fearing what he would do.

"Let go of my kids!" Ben heard a male voice scream from behind him.


	4. An end to this journey

"Why would I...?" He looked behind him and saw a boy and girl significantly older than him. "Wait a second..."

"Mom, Dad!" The twins shouted with joy. Their dad had purple hair, wore a blue coat and green pants.

"Marco and Karyss didn't kill mother, you two did!" Ben said as he pointed his palette knife at them.

"Are you getting Deja vu, Ib?" Their dad asked.

"Yes." Ib looked at Ben. "So Garry, who do you think 'mother' is?"

"I don't know, Brien is a painting, he can't have a mother."

"Heh, kyahhaahahhahha!" Ben laughed, much to their confusion. "How could you forget? My dear sweet mother..." He moved his bangs to reveal his right eye, which was severely burned. "Who you burned to ashes! I found her calling for help, I tried to, in the process getting this burn."

"Wait, that means MARY IS YOUR MOTHER?!" Garry exclaimed.

"Not really, we just call her that."

Having heard enough, Garry pinned Ben to the wall. Ib got the key from Ben's pocket and freed her kids. Garry pushed him aside and ran away along with his family. As they ran they found themselves at a crossroad. Two doors. They split up, Garry with Karyss and Ib with Marco.

Garry and Karyss were in a room with an empty portrait and drawings strewn about. They heard the door slam. They saw Ben, his arms crossed. Garry pulled out a lighter from his pocket and held it close to the portrait.

"Stay away from us!" Garry held Karyss close. "This is yours, isn't it?"

"Unfortunately, yes. And you are moments away from burning it." He looked down. "I'll explain, when you Garry, and Ib burned my mother I wanted to take revenge. To take something from you and make you feel what I felt. I mistook your kids for you. I lost, just go ahead and burn it."

"Dad?" Karyss said. "Do we really have to burn him?" Almost immediately, Ben pulled out a palette knife, but Garry burned the portrait before he could do anything. "I thought he was..."

They went to where Ib and Marco was. They explained what happened as they walked. The trips down the labyrinth were quiet and empty. No monsters or portraits tried to stop them. They found the reverse Fabricated World and went through. Tired from their journey, an experience unlike any other, but now it was time to go home.


End file.
